Vampiric Pregnancy
by SmileyShananahan
Summary: Bella's pregnant, Edward thinks she cheated on him with Jacob. BxE Finished :
1. Chapter 1:You're Kidding

**Author's note :)-I wrote this after I had finished Breaking Dawn(awesome by the way!) This particular chapter took me about a day and a half to write(would've taken less time, but I have life and chores) So enjoy 8D**

**Diclaimer-Sadly, the last time I looked in a mirror, I wasn't the awesome Stephenie Meyer. So sad.. **

Vampiric Pregnancy

Chapter 1: You're kidding right?

"Edward, I-I don't know what to say. Well I do, but I don't know how to say it." His expression had confusion written all over it. Alice knew well Alice also knows pretty much everything though. She had been keeping her head busy all day to prevent Edward to know, so had Rosalie and Esme. I just didn't know how to say it. "Bella, love. Tell me what's going on in that confusing little head of yours. It is utterly frustrating not to know."

I wasn't a vampire yet, so giving him this news would most definitely post-pone the changing date, but not telling him, my husband, would undoubtedly lead to our biggest fight so far, if he found out afterword. It will also very well end an innocent life. I had to tell him, there was no other option.

"Edward, darling. You know since I haven't been changed yet that I still have my cycle." He nodded, still very confused. "Have you noticed that I'm late by a few days?" Edward knows that I have not been late a day in my life. He nodded slower this time, trying to figure out what I was getting at. "Then I guess you have noticed as well that I have been rather nauseous every morning for the past two days as well as I have been craving rather strange foods."

Edward furrowed his brows in attempt to comprehend what I was saying. He still wasn't getting it. The women in this house did a wonderful job at clouding their heads. "Well Edward, there is no other way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant Edward. You're going to be a father." Edward just stood there, quiet for a moment. That moment felt as though it lasted for a century or longer. He took an unnecessary ragged breath and very gracefully walked out of the room without speaking a word. He acted as if I had said nothing at all.

My knees quickly buckled and I fell to them. Silent tears started to roll down my slightly red cheeks. Alice rushed into my room as soon as Edward left. She knew he was going to act that way. She kneeled on the floor and embraced me. "Bella." She soothed, running her hand down my back. "Edward is shocked is all. He thinks you cheated on him with Jacob." That really didn't help the situation. "Alice. How could he even begin to think that? I've been with him every minute of every day and night since the reception. Does he not remember what happened that night? Jacob wanted to kill him." I sobbed harder into my sister's shoulder, sure to have soaked it by now.

"Emmett , Carlisle , and Jasper are all talking some sense into his thick skull. Well Emmett and Carlisle are anyways. Jasper is trying to keep Edward and Emmett from killing each other. Edward will come around. Trust me." I sat up, looking at her pixie like features. "How do you know that?" Alice raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm psychic remember." I managed a half-smile. "Sorry." She waved it off. "What do you think they are saying to him?" I asked. "More yelling is going on that talking actually. I can't hear it very well." Alice shook her head.

(Edward's P.O.V)

When Bella said that she was pregnant, I didn't know what to say. All I could think was 'It can't be mine. It just can't. It has to be Jacob's." It was an impossibility that our kind could ever conceive a child with anyone. Neither of us had a problem with that. Well, I didn't at least. So I did the only thing I could think to do, walk away. Walk away before I lost my temper, before I had a chance to 

contemplate killing the mongrel, and before I knew it my father and two brothers were yelling at me for walking away.

"How could you do that to Bella? She almost didn't tell you! Despite what you may think Edward, it is yours! Not Jacob's, not mine, yours!"Emmett hissed at me. Carlisle was the one being calm. "Edward, be reasonable. Bella hasn't seen Jacob since the reception. Besides _if_ it were his, wouldn't have you smelled it? You would've smelled werewolf all over her. Bella wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to you. She loves you more than her own life. Bella would never do anything like that unless it was forced and knowing Jacob, he likes living at the moment. Believe her Edward. She's not lying." Carlisle did make sense, a lot of it actually.

"I did overreact didn't I?" Carlisle put his hand onto my shoulder. "It's okay to admit that you're scared, we all are at the moment. We have no idea what to expect to come from this, but we are all here for you, Bella and the soon to be. I love you son." I hugged him hard and tight. "I love you too, as well as you two." I directed at Emmett and Jasper. "This is getting way to mushy." Grumbled Emmett, but still joined the hug as did Jasper.

"We should get back in there before anything bad happens." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me, "You mean before Rose finds out?" I forgot about her. "That too, it's a good thing she's hunting until tonight." Emmett looked to the left and the right a few times to make sure no one was around I guess. "Umm...Edward, Rose got home right after you stormed out. She's probably getting filled in by Alice and Bella at the moment." Just as he said that, a woman yelled from Bella's room window, it was Rosalie. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You've got some explaining to do!" My head quickly dropped.

"One more thing, before we go back inside. Let us never speak of this moment again." Emmett said and we all agreed.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Rosalie had returned from her hunting trip right after Edward left. Alice had filled her in on what had happened. Rosalie had yelled Edward's full name out of the window and had said the he had some explaining to do, and that he did. The guys had talked some since into him, because when he returned he kneeled down and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry Bella. That was inexcusable for me to act that way when you gave me that incredible news. Please forgive me Bella." I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I forgive you Edward. I would've done the same thing probably, but then again if you were pregnant, I would want to know how." I scrunched my nose as he kissed it.

"Alice! You're going to be an aunt!" I yelled. She was so excited. Alice had someone else to drag shopping other than I. "Hey, Edward? If it's a boy can I teach him a few things?" Emmett grinned, planning something. "Depending on whether or not you can keep your mouth and mind out of our sex life." My face burned red. Emmett knew? "Emmett! You've been telling people about our…You know!" Emmett laughed. "I don't have to tell anyone. You tell them yourselves when you're doing it. You guys are far from quiet." I hid my face in Edward's chest, knowing it was the reddest it has ever been.

"You really shouldn't be talking Emmett. You and Rose are louder than everyone else in the house." Everyone burst out laughing, well everyone except for Rose and Emmett. They just kind of glared at everyone that was laughing, especially Edward. "Bella! Can I take her shopping!!" My mouth dropped. "Her? Alice? Do you know something?" Edward asked. "Maybe. I kind of already knew that Bella was going to have a baby. I also kind of already know the sex, but that's all I know!" Alice admitted sheepishly. "So, it is a girl!" Esme chirped. When did she get here?

"If you already knew, why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise." The pixie said with a smile. "Well, that it was. Can you guys give us some privacy please?" I asked. Edward and I had some things to go over. They all left, giving us some much needed time to talk. "Edward…" I breathed. "I know! We're going to be parents Bella. We've beat the odds." We both stood up, never letting go of each other. I buried my head into his stone-hard icy chest.

"What's going to happen?" The fear was coming into my voice. "Oh Bella, I really wish I had all the answers, but sadly we don't even know how you got pregnant." I lifted my head and smirked. "I think I know how." Edward looked down at me. "Oh really, elaborate on your theory." We pulled apart from each other. "Well, you know how you said that since the only fluid in you is your venom? Well, I was thinking that since I was ovulating on our well, special night, that your venom must've fertilized the egg." Edward furrowed his brows, thinking about it and his face lit up.

"You are so brilliant!" Edward picked me up and held me close. "What?" I asked out of breath. "You're right! We have to go talk to Carlisle, now." Edward placed me back down, grabbed my hand and practically flew down the stairs. "Carlisle, we kind of need to talk to you." Edward said just barely above a whisper. "Yes?" Carlisle was smiling. "Is it possible that my venom fertilized her egg? Is that how she became pregnant?" Edward said in a rush. I felt my face slightly turn red. "That is exactly what happened. I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out Edward. You're normally faster than that."

"I didn't come up with it. It was all Bella." Edward placed an arm around my waist. I smiled but I kept my eyes on the floor. "Well done then. I'm going to my office to see what I can dig up about human/vampire procreation. I'll tell you if I find anything." Carlisle left gracefully, but turned around to say, "Yes, Edward. You can still have fun, for now at least. I will tell you if doing it is hurting the baby." With that Carlisle left.

"What was he-"Edward cut me off with his devilish crooked smile. I let out a heavy sigh and placed my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively, but very gentle. Edward leaned his head down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I felt my heart speed up slightly and my breath became ragged. Edward started to chuckle lightly, "Some things never change, do they?" I shook my head as he kissed me again.


	2. Chapter 2:Emotions

**A/N:Sorry so short guys! I'll try to make Chapter 3 longer...any suggestions, comments,complaints? review it! I love you guys that have favorited it,reviewed it! Keep it up please! **

Chapter 2:Emotions

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward called from behind the bathroom door. "What do you think? No, I'm not! I'm pregnant!" I yelled, wiping the vomit from the corner of my mouth. I gradually got up from my personal porcelain throne and found the sink as well as the mirror. "I'm a mess." I whispered. My hair was like a lion had attacked it. It went everywhere. I cautiously smelled my breath, it stunk. I found the toothpaste as well as the toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.

When I walked out of the bathroom, a set of very familiar stone-cold arms wrapped around me. "There is still someone you have to tell you know." He reminded me. "Can you tell Charlie? Please? Without me?" I looked at his smiling face, knowing I was going to lose this one. "You're the one who's pregnant." He pointed out.

"Yes, very true, but who was the one who wanted to have a 'special night' when he knew that I was ovulating? Even though the chance of it happening was slim to none." I came back. "We'll tell him together. We just have to make sure he's in a good mood." I raised an eyebrow. "Since when is he ever in a good mood when you're around?" I asked.

"Besides, we're married Bella. It is to be expected that we have at least one child together. It wouldn't be human." I clung to the back of his shirt, feeling the the warm, retreating tears slowly falling down my cheeks. "Don't cry Bella. Please?" Edward lifted my chin to wipe away the tears with his thumb. "Okay, I'll try not to." I smiled as he did. "I love you, and you." He looked at me, and then placed his hand on to the bulge that was slowly growing every day. Edward then kissed my stomach, my hand, and then my lips.

I placed my hand on to his cheek, his cold moving cheek. Edward kept both hands under my stomach as if to keep it elavated. His kissing, the way his mouth moved with mine, made me not want to stop, until I felt something. Edward pulled away, smiling. He felt it too. "She kicked you." I said jokingly. Edward laughed, "She must not like me that much then." He said wearing mock-pain on his face. "Aww...Poor baby." I kissed his cheek. "How can anyone not love you?" Edward smiled his infamous crooked smile and it melted me.

"I love you." I said, rubbing my head against his neck. One of his hands moved to my lower back and the other found my chin. "I love you too. No matter what." Edward smiled and kissed my lips again, but more passionatly, more urgent. Without breaking our kiss, we slowly retreated to the big bed in his room.

Edward laid under me, so he wouldn't 'hurt the baby'. I slid his shirt off and traced the defined mucles. He broke the kiss to take my shirt off as well, and he found my lips again.

We layed under the covers, my head on his bare chest, his arm around my shoulders. "Wow." Was the only thing he could say. "I know. That was... Wow." Edward kissed the top of my head. "I love these new hormones of your's." I rolled my eyes, sitting up slightly, holding the blanket to my body. It was only him and I, but in this house, there is no telling who would burst in at any second.

"Are you decent Edward?" Said a rather high voice. "Not really Alice, give us a moment." Edward handed me my clothes and he threw on a pair of boxers. "Come in." I called. "What is it that you want?" Edward asked. "You should already know. Can we?" Alice had that evil gleam in her eyes, that kind of scared me. "Ask her." I shot a frantic look at Edward.

"Bella?" She sang in a pleading voice. "Alice?" I asked in a disapproving tone. "Can I please throw you a baby shower?" She pleaded. "Alice..." I whined. "Please Bella? I promise not to go over the top, and you can even help plan it. Please! We are never going to get this chance again." I sighed and gave up. "Fine." My sister's face lit up and gave me a tight hug. "I promise you won't regret this!" She yelled hurrying down the stairs to fetch Rosalie and Esme.

"Why do I feel as if I am going to regret it?" Edward laughed. "Let her have her fun. She's never done this before and she'll never get a chance after this. Give her the benefit of the doubt dear." I shook my head, fearing the worst. He wrapped his arms around the front of my waist and kissed the back of my neck. I rested the back of my head on to his shoulder.

"Bella! We've got shopping to do!" Alice called. "She'll be right down." Edward called back. My head dropped, Alice totally just killed the moment. "Remind me why I said yes." I turned to face him. "Because you love her and you didn't want to hurt her feelings." I kissed him one last time before Alice came up the stairs and grapped me by my arm.

"Be careful Alice!" Edward called, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3:Pink,Pink, and Pink!

**A/N: Here's the third chapter :). Enjoy it. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are though.**

**Disclaimer:I am sadly not Stephenie Meyer. But I do OWN Elaine Elizabeth Cullen.**

Chapter 3:Pink,Pink and Pink!

Shopping with Alice is like arm wrestling with Emmett, it's impossible to win. She has so far dragged me to every baby store in Forks and has spent over a thousand dollars in each. We are currently in Seattle, and it's not going over so well. "Alice! Do we have to have_ everything _pink? Seriously?" Alice just looked at me and continued down the girly aisle. "It is a girl Bella, but I suppose we can get somethings that are yellow, or even bright blue if you want." I didn't mind shopping at all really, it's just Alice goes a tad overboard.

"One day Bella, you're going to thank me for this. You and Elaine." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Elaine? Alice, who's Elaine?" Then it hit me. "Her name is going to be Elaine?" I placed my hand on top of the growing bulge. Alice smiled, "Elaine Elizabeth Cullen is her full name. We call her Liz Lane as a nick name."

Alice picked out a couple more things, then we went to the maternity clothing store. "Alice, you have got to be kidding me. I fit just fine in my clothes." Alice looked at me and then at my belly. "Not for long. Give it a couple more days and you won't be able to fit in to your jeans." I felt as if my face fell. She ended up buying me 15 pairs of jeans,20 shirts and a couple pairs of ligneire that Edward was definetly going to love. One pair was really lacy and the top split over my belly, very much see through.

We arrived back at the house to see a waiting Edward. "What did you get me?" He asked. "Nothing, we got them for Bella and for you to shred into a million peices." Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Is that so? May I see?" I shook my head. "Not at the moment, but you and Emmett can help us get the evidence of the shopping trip. If you don't mind." I said and Emmett was by his side at an instant. "Don't even think about looking." Alice called.

Emmett and Edward left to get the rest of the things out of the car. I trodded up the stairs to my bedroom, changing into a pair of pj pants and one of Edward's shirts. I was still shirtless when two men came into my room. Emmett and Edward walked in right as I turned to face the door. "Emmett! This is why you knock!" I yelled. Emmett quickly covered his eyes with the forcefull help of Edward.

Edward quickly shoved Emmett out of the room and shut the door. "We need a lock." I said into his chest. My face was burning red. "That we do."He wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want to put the shirt on now?" He asked jokingly. "I should, shouldn't I?" Edward nodded and handed me the shirt.

It was one of my favorites of his. It was a simple black shirt and that was all to it. It was my favorite because he always wore it, so it had his scent was the strongest on it. "Oh, Charlie called while you were out. He wants to know when we're going to visit." Thankfully the pregnancy belly only looks as if I've gained a few pounds. "What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I said that we were going to come over tonight, and that we had something to tell him." I placed my head against his chest. "Is that all?" Afraid to ask again. "Yes it is. You might want to on some pants, it's almost seven." If I could punch him, without breaking my hand, and it actually hurt him, I would do it. "Yes, master." I groaned, putting my jeans back on.

When we were in front of Charlie's house, my stomach started to turn into mush. "Maybe this isn't a good idea Edward." He looked at me with loving eyes. "Charlie is in a perfect mood, considering he thinks that the news is that either we are getting a divorce or you're pregnant. Either one he will be thrilled at. Trust me." I took a deep breath and Edward opened my door.

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it every now and again to tell me he was there. I knocked at the door and Jacob answered? "Hey Bells! Hello Edward." Jacob looked at Edward with disgust. "Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" Charlie answered this one. "I told Billy that you and Edward were coming over and Jacob wanted to see you. Billy couldn't make it though. He says "Hello"." Perfect.

"Why didn't you tell me _he_ was here." I whispered at Edward. "Don't worry. He's just a curious as Charlie." We sat on the couch with Charlie sitting in a chair infront of us and Jake sitting in the rocker beside me. "So what was it you two needed to tell me in person?" Edward and I looked at eachother and he nodded for me to tell him. To tell my father that his one and only was pregnant. Was Edward out of his ever loving mind?

"Well, dad, Edward and I are, um, expecting." Jacob was the first to catch on. "Congradulations! How far along are you?" Edward answered. "3 months." Then Charlie caught on. "Umm, you mean expecting as in a baby?" I nodded. Edward was smiling, meaning everything was fine. "That's great Bells! I'm going to be a grandfather. But Bella, I need to talk to you alone though. You don't mind do you Edward?" He shook his head.

"Great. Follow me Bella." Charlie said standing up. I shot a frantic look at Edward for some kind of explaination bt his face was perfectly smooth and totally unreadable. I groaned getting up following my father to the kitchen.

**A/N: End! Cliffhanger! Review!! Tell me what you want Charlie to talk to Bella about! I might put it in here and your name for the suggestion!**


	4. Chapter 4:Baby Talk

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you everyone that has reviewed :) I love you all, here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Baby Talk

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked sitting at the table knowing that this was going to long. "Well Bella, don't get me wrong. I'm ecstatic about your soon-to-be, but are you sure you can handle it? You're only 19. What about college? A carrer?" Charlie sat down beside me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Dad, I understand your concerns. I really do, but Edward and I, we're not going to be alone with this. We've got Esme and Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie. As for college, Dad seriously? Of course I'm still going to go. I really don't have a choice and the whole carrer thing... I still have no idea of what I want to do. I mean I have an idea, but nothing concrete." I looked into his eyes. They were full of concern and fear.

"Okay Bells, I trust you in knowing what you're doing. If you ever need help, I'm here. I've been through this before. No matter what, unless it's a 'women' matter then, your mom is there too. Wait, have you told your mom yet?" I knew that there was someone else I haven't told yet. "No, not yet. I wanted to tell you first." His face lit up.

"Dad? Can I go back in there? This is getting a little to akward than I'm used to." Charlie smiled and nodded. I kissed him on the cheek. I stopped at the kitchen door, to listen in on the boys. All I could hear was silence, maybe they killed each other, or maybe they're just being polite. "Hey guys, sorry about that. Edward? Ready to go? There is someone else we haven't told yet." Edward looked at me weird. "Who haven't we told yet? I thought we had told everyone." I took a deep breath. "Renee."

I heard Charlie laughing in the kitchen about the situation. Edward and Jacob started to chuckle as well. "What's so funny?" Edward shook his head. "It's nothing dear. Just something I thought is all." Edward looked at Jacob and then at me and started to laugh again. "Okay, Okay. Let's go. Bye dad! Love you!" I yelled.

"Bye Bells,Edward! Love you too." I shot a glare at Jacob. "Bye Jake." I said. "Bye Bella. Bye Edward." They were both still hiding a laugh. When we got outside, I slightly slapped Edward on the shoulder, inflicting more damaged to myself than to him. "Ow!" Edward just continued to laugh at whatever Jacob had thought.

He opened my door and when I got in, he was already in his seat. "What is so funny?" Edward waved it off and handed me his phone. "Call your mom. Tell her the news, but put in on speakerphone please." I did as I was told. The phone rang a few times and then a very sleepy mommy answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom(_Hi Renee_)"

"Oh! Hey Bells! and Edward?"

"Mom, we've got something to tell you, and it's very important that you stay calm."

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Did you fall and hurt yourself again? Are you and Edward alright?"

"_Everything is fine Renee_. _Bella is fine, and she and I are perfectly happy together."_

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT! My baby is having a baby! Are you okay? How far along are you dear?"

"Mom, calm down please. I'm fine. About 3 months."

"And you waited this long to call me! You should've called the moment you found out!"

"Mom, mom, mom! We wanted to see if everything turned out fine. If it makes you feel any better, we just told Charlie."

"_Sorry to cut this short Renee, but we have to go. Tell Phil I said Hello."_

"Alright, Bella, call me for anything, at anytime. You got it? I love you and you too Edward, take care of my girl"

"_Don't worry Renee, I'll take wonderful care of Bella. Love you too."_

"Love you mom! Bye!"

Mom hung up and I looked at Edward. "That wasn't as bad as I expected it." I looked at him. "Now, tell me what was so funny?" Edward waved it off again. "It's not important at the moment. Let's get home shall we." I nodded. I was asleep before we got home.

**A/n: Review!! Please, comments, compliments,complaints??, tell me if you think there is something i need to work on!**

**Keep reading and Reviewing for those who are already I Love you like Alice loves Jasper!**


	5. Chapter 5:Trouble,Thy name is Alice

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 5 :) I love you all that are reviewing, alerting it,favoriting it. Please keep it up, please note that this is my very first Twilight Fanfiction. Enjoy this..I know I did when I was writing it.**

**Dislcamier:I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own the Twilight world she has created for us, but I DO own Elaine Elizabeth Cullen.**

Chapter 5: Trouble, thy name is Alice.

Well, it was the day of the baby shower, oh joy. No one let me help with anything, they wouldn't even tell me who was coming. It was a 'surprise' that I already knew about. Edward had kept me busy all day. We had went to our meadow this morning to get away from everything.

­­­**flashback**

* * *

"Edward?" I asked. He was laying on his back and his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed and his face looked so peacefull as if he were actually asleep. I arose from his chest, looking at his angelic perfection. "Yes dear?" Sometimes he didn't even seem real. "What are you thinking about?" That was a regular question here.

"About you mostly, and Elaine. Our future when you're changed. What you will look like, things like that. What are you thinking about?" I couldn't lie to him, for one reason only, I, Isabella Marie Cullen is a horrible liar. "Mostly the same things, but Edward, what if the Volturi come before the baby is born, before I'm changed? What will happen then?" Edward sat up and looked into my eyes, perfectly calm and serene.

"Bella, we've discussed this before. The Volturi have no intentions on visiting us any time in the near future. This is your 5th month, and Alice has seen nothing but a perfect delivery by a human. Alice would see if the Volturi had planned on visiting us to see if we have upheld our side of the deal. You have nothing to worry about love." Edward finished, grabbing my hand and kissing it gently.

"But, what if they didn't plan on it, and it was a snap decision? Alice wouldn't be able to see it coming. The Volturi-." Edward cut me off. "The Volturi _never_ make snap decisions. They plan _everything. _Again, you have nothing to worry about." He ended the conversation on that particular subject.

"Oh, and Edward? I love you!" I tackled him back to the ground. He bursted out laughing, kissing me ferosiously(sp?). He tangled his hands in my hair in attempt to pull me closer as I did the same to him. He licked my bottom lip, making a small moan escape from my mouth and then he nibbled on it, not causing the skin to break. I started to fell lightheaded from his scent.

"Edward?" I asked. He was kissing the base of my neck, I was still on top of him. "Mmm?" "Stop..please." Edward stopped immediatly and sat up. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I must've gotten carried away. Does anything hurt?" Edward looked at my neck to make sure nothing was bleeding.

"Umm, Edward? Does that happen everytime?" I started to blush. At first he looked confused and then he caught on. When I realized that he had caught on, my face blushed a deeper red. "No,not everytime, but most of it." Edward smiled, repressing a laugh. He thought this was funny. "What exactly causes it? I mean, what are the things I do that causes it?" I regretted asking it as soon as I finished it.

Edward threw himself backward, laughing hysterically. If his face could turn red right now, it would. Him laughing did not help the embarrasment. I shouldn't have even said anything. "Isabella Marie Cullen, are you asking me what turns me on?" I nodded sheepishly. Edward kept laughing for a moment, shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath to calm himself before answering.

"Well, I would have to say for one it would be this." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Another would be.." Edward grabbed my waist and placed me ontop of him again, running his hands down my thigh, hitching it up so I would straddle him. "Let me guess the third one." I ran both my hands under his shirt, scooting my body up so my face would be right above his. I pressed my lips to his neck, biting it as hard as I could, causing him to moan.

"Well done Mrs.Cullen. Can you guess the last one?" I gave him a devilish smile, grabbed his chin and crashed my lips to his. I could feel him smiling, which means I was right. Maybe I didn't regret asking him. His tongue slipped into my mouth, I was nibbling on it, causing him to moan again, but this one was a little bit more audible.

We pulled away, because Carlisle said that at this stage of the pregnancy, we couldn't do anything. Well, we couldn't do _that._ "I love you Edward." He smiled. "I love you Bella."

End

* * *

So now we are in his volvo heading back to the house from shopping. "Edward?" I asked, grabbing his hand. "Mmm?" He looked at me. "How bad is it?" I asked, expecting the worst. "Not too bad, but you know how Alice gets." I groaned. "Trouble, thy name is Alice Cullen." Edward chuckled. The mouth of the drive way was how I expected it. It was an arch of pink ribbons, ballons and confetti.

The inside didn't get much better. There was a huge cake, a huge pink cake by the-pregnancy games? "Do not let me get near Alice." I whispered to Edward. He turned his head and laughed. "Too late." He whispered back. The pixie was skipping her way to us. "What do you think? We've been working on it all day." She chirped.

"Everything is exactly how I pictured it, but Alice, really, pregnancy games? We could've went without them." Alice shook her head. "I'm innocent on that one. That was all Emmett and Rosalie. They...Well more Emmett thought that you would love it." I glared towards the overgrown vampire. "Emmett." I said under my breath. It was as if on cue Emmett strolled over to us.

"Hey sis! You like?" He was wearing a huge cheesy grin. Edward walked over to Esme so it was just Alice, soon-to-be road kill and me. "Emmett, why! Everything would've been fine, but games?" I complained. "I thought you would think it to be fun." He was still smiling. "I'll tell you what I think would be fun! If you ran into the woods, 'accidently' go over the La Push line and just 'happened' to run into Jacob or Sam, or heck even Paul. That is what I think would be absolutly hilarious!."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, in attempt to calm me. Emmett gave me an apologetic face. "I forgive you. Now, get rid of the games before people start showing up." Emmett smiled once again, saluted and went to take care of it. "People are coming!" Alice annonced. "Lovely. Just lovely." I mumured.

"Wait! Alice!" I ran out of Edward's arms to find my sister. "Alice! Who all is coming?" I asked, grabbing her arm. "Everyone." My eyes went wide. "You mean 'everyone' as in just friends and immediate family right?" She shook her head. "Nope, 'everyone' as in Forks, and certain werewolves. Like Jacob, Seth and Leah." I let go of Alice and went to the front with Edward to greet people as they arrived.

We had told everyone not to bring gifts, because Lord knows that we have everything that we need, and more. My dad was the first to arrive. "Bells! You should be sitting down! Edward, help me get her to a chair." Over protective. The next few were Jacob,Seth and Leah. "Hey guys!" I stood up to hug all three, carefully. They were all taking in my belly, Leah was the one that was "Aww!" It must be a girl thing.

"Food is over on the counter. In case you guys get hungry." I pointed to the outrageous amounts of food on an extremely long and very pink table. "Thanks Bells." Seth said happily and headed to the food without further delay. Leah went with him to make sure he didn't over do himself. So it was just Jacob and I.

"So, how are you Jacob?" He pulled up a chair. "Alright I guess, how about you? That thing must way at least 20 pounds." He nodded to my growing stomach. "It's only about 10 actually. My back hurts every now and again, and I can't see my own feet." We both laughed. "So, when's the day?"

"Which day?"

"The birth silly! I wouldn't mind knowing the other one either."

"Well, I'm in my fifth month, so we still have at least four more months until we know. As for the other one...We don't know. It'll be after the birth though."

"Oh..." Edward came up behind Jacob and motioned for me. "I'll talk to you later Jake." He nodded and went to find Seth and Leah. "What is it?" His face held many emotions at that moment, worry, fear, pissed, every unhappy emotion. "Come with me." Edward grabbed my hand and headed toward Alice and Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Fearing what I thought was right. Edward wrapped his arms around me, very protectively. Alice was the one to speak. Her eyes were black with hatred that I've never seen and Carlisle's face was unreadable. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper quickly joined us with confusion on their faces. They didn't know what was going on. Alice finally spoke.

"The Volturi."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! don't kill me! it was the best way I could think of to end the chapter. :) so review, make me happy, tell people about it please! I love you all that are reading it. :) Until Chapter 6, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6:Please tell me you're joking

**A/N: Please don't shoot me! I know, it's not that long, I kind of did in a hurry. Originally I was going to do it as a vision that Alice had buuuuuuttttttttt!! One of my AWESOME! Reviewers gave me this concept, so thank Amobutterfly25, because she is so AWESOME!**

Chapter 6: Please tell me you're joking!

When Alice said it, I didn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't believe it. I could feel my body tensing, and Edward's. His arms slightly tightened under my chest, above my belly, and a low growl started to form in his chest. Alice would never joke about this. "Alice, you mean you had a vision about-" I was cut off. "Hello Bella, Edward." I heard Aro. Carlisle stepped inbetween us.

"Hello Aro, Jane. Where's Cauis?" He asked, completely calm. How could he stay calm at a moment like this? Oh yeah, it's Carlisle. "Cauis had to stay back and deal with some newborns that were threatening outting us. Bella? Are you still human?" My face froze with fright and I couldn't speak. Edward noticed and answered.

"Yes, she is. Some, obstacles came forth that prolonged the changing. We are sorry. We were going to do it, right after the wedding, which by the way, did you get your invitation? I didn't see you there. Anyways, we had shortly found out a few days later, the day that we were going to change her, that she was pregnant with my child naturally. We didn't want to end two lives, and we also didn't know how it would affect her considering that once she changes her body would be frozen in her pregnancy state. She is in her 5th month Aro, so it won't be much longer now, as soon as the baby is born, she will be changed." Edward explained.

Jane was becoming tense, and her eyes boring into mine, letting me feel the hatred she had for the both of us. Thanks to Jasper, she easily calmed, forcefully. "Well, for one, Yes I did recieve your wedding invitation, but seeing as though there would be many humans, we thought it best not to come. Another, congradulations on the expecting, seeing as well, it won't happen again. Thirdly, Edward? Can I touch your head to make sure what you are saying is true?" Edward nodded as Aro glided forward and placed his right hand onto Edward's head.

All the memories, the nights, the wedding and the oh-so-wonderfull honeymoon, everything that was in Edward's memories Aro could see. I could tell when it got to the private memories, that only him and I share, because he started to tense a little bit, unwilling to let Aro see them, but he had to let him.

I could see Jacob, Seth and Leah out of the corner of my eye, ready to attack, as if they were waiting for a signal from us. I shook my head at them and mouthing "No.". There was no way I was letting them be tangeled up in the mess. Alice had everyone go home early, except for the La Push pack. Her reason was simple, "Go home,or get killed." She didn't say that of course, but that was her reason.

When Aro recieved the peice of evidence that he needed, he moved back beside Jane. "Well, you are telling the truth. I don't doubt that after seeing what I saw." I saw a smug smile on his face, knowing what he was thinking about now. Plus Edward's silent growl gave it away too. I rubbed his hands with mine to try and calm him because Jasper really wasn't helping. It calmed him for the moment.

"I do want her changed as _soon _as the baby is born, and you can expect to see us exactly one week after the birth, giving her enough time to be changed, and to be realtively used to it by then. Alice? You will report to me the second the baby comes out of the womb, won't you?" Alice nodded. "Well, until then, good luck, congradulations once again. Goodbye Cullens." With that, they left, but without a retreating glace from Jane, still staring at Edward and I with her hate filled eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I think there is going to be one or two more chapters and then it comes to an end sobs Keep Reviewing! Comments?Compliment?Complaints? send them in a review. And thank you all that have reviewed :) I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7: Last week

**A/N: Okay so... two or three more chapters to go, Chapter 8, won't be that long, considering it's just...well you'll find out. I love you all that have reviewed so happily :) please keep making me happy, because when you make me happy, you make Emmett happy :)**

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore I do not own twilight or anything associated with it, I DO own however Elaine Elizabeth Cullen.**

Chapter 7: Last week of being pregnant, of being human

I was now in my eighth month, and it certainly felt like it. "Bella! Please stop feeling sad all the time!" Called Jasper. I forgotten how my moods affected him more than anyone. "Sorry!" I had to try to be happier, stupid pregnancy hormones. Stupid shiny Volvo owning vampire who got me pregnant. I guess I can't blame it _all_ on him... Some of it, yes, but not all.

I rolled over on the bed, facing the vampire in question, realizing that my belly had gotten bigger over night. "Edward..." I grumbled. "Yes dear?" I glared at him. "I hate you." His body stiffened at the second word. "And why is that?" He said through his teeth. "Because! You had to have sex that night!" Edward relaxed, realizing that it was just the hormones and started to laugh. "I love you too." He said kissing my forehead and then my stomach.

I tried to get up, but his hands caught me around my...bare chest. The stone feeling and the temperature made me gasp. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "I'm hungry. Bella need food now." I said pointing to my mouth. Edward's hands still cupped my chest, he pulled me into his lap, moving his hands down to my bare, stretched stomach.

"Edward? Why am I naked?" He laughed. Then I noticed that he was too. "Did I miss something last night? Why are we both clothes less?" I asked placing my hands onto his. "No, we didn't do anything. You were becoming extremely hot, so I cooled you down by placing my body right behind yours, but then I realized that our clothes weren't helping so... You get the picture." Oh, I got the picture.

"One month love, just one month." I said, tracing the muscles on his stomach. "Carlisle thinks it's coming early, and so does Alice." Edward said. "How early?" He grinned,"Next week." My heart started racing and he just laughed. "Edward! This is not something to laugh at! Elaine is coming out of me next week!" He stroked my hair, and inhaled the scent, for one of the last times.

This was my last week of carrying her, and it was my last week of being human. My last week to feel cold next to Edward, my last week to have blood fill my face when I was embarrassed. That was something I definitely was going to miss and so was Edward. He loved my blush, it was one thing that reminded him how human I was, and how much he wanted my blood. I could feel the water behind my eyes threatening to spill over. This is one of the last times I will cry, I'm not going to miss that. "I know Bella, it's okay to be scared. We all are, but we all love you and Elaine." I buried my head in his stone-cold chest. Edward wrapped his arms around the back of my shoulders and pulled me to him. I laid on top of him slightly, intertwining my hand with one of his.

"I know, but Edward, this is my last week of being human." Edward placed his chin on top of mine. "Is that what you're upset about?" I nodded. Edward laughed lightly. "Bella...I love you. Nothing bad will come of this. Of course there will be things that you will miss, as will I. Like the way your hair smells like strawberries, or how whenever Emmett makes fun of you, your cheeks fill with blood and causes you to blush, but the thing I will miss most will be the way your heart goes crazy when I do this."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't as care full as most had been the past few months. My heart started to beat harder against my chest, like it was going to pop out of my chest, but it never stopped us. I grabbed his chin to pull him closer, and I rolled over so that we were on our sides. Our bodies were as close as they could get at this point and one of his hands retreated to the middle of my back, putting a little bit of pressure to get a moan out of me, and it worked.

I could fell him smile at the victory so, I bit his lip as hard as I could to get him to and he just kissed me harder and more urgent. Edward licked my bottom lip, hoping to gain entrance, I allowed him in. I wasn't allowed in him though...He might bite my tougne. I was going to get him to moan. I pulled away and went for the hollow base of his neck, kissing it lightly, nibbling on it every now and again. This worked in the meadow, so doing it this time shouldn't be any different.

I clamped my teeth hard against his neck, biting it. It worked. Edward pulled my face back to his, "I think we've pushed our luck too much today. Let's get dressed, the girls are about to come up to drag you shopping." I gave him a pleading look. "Don't worry, they won't steal you away from me this week, or next week. They can have you the week after next." I raised an eyebrow. "Thanks dear."

I found my clothes beside the bed, and placed them in the hamper. I managed to find my blue dress that Alice had bought me a few weeks ago, that I haven't worn yet. It was of course, a maternity dress. It was a light blue with dark blue hems. Edward pulled on a pair of boxers and pants before I had my dress half way on.

Edward walked over and pulled the dress over my head and zipped it up in the back. "You look absolutely amazing. I love that color on you." Edward rested his head beside my neck and placed his hands on my ever growing stomach. I felt Elaine kick, and it seems every time she does it, she does it harder than the last, like she was kicking her way out of me.

"Um, Edward? How exactly is she coming out? Is it going to a 'normal' birth where they come out of the birth canal?" He turned me around and looked at me straight in the eye, the way that scared the living heck out of me. "We're not sure how she will come out. We are still trying to figure that out. We are thinking that..." He stopped and horror came across his face. We both swallowed hard. "That?" I egged.

"That, she will um, claw her way out. Right now, Alice can't see it very well, all she can see is a lot of blood, but that's neither here nor there. Either way there is going to be a lot of blood." It was the first time I had looked at his eyes, they were a dark gold. "You need to feed." Edward shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

I let out a short breath. "You need to feed, heavily, before this baby comes. Like you said, there is going to be a lot of blood. Not only you, but Jasper too." It was if on cue that Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Come on Edward, we do need to feed. I heard there is a mountain lion problem up north." Edward grinned. "Alright." He gave in. "Thank you Jasper, Edward, have fun and don't worry about me, if no one else, Carlisle is here. He's delivered babies before." Edward nodded, gave me a kiss, and left. "Call me if _anything _happens." He said to the family downstairs. When they had left, I hobbled, yes I hobble now, downstairs.

"Hey Bella!' My over sized brother called. "Hey Emmett, what are you up to?" He had that I'm-up-to-something-and-you-don't-know-it smile "Oh, nothing. Just the usual, you?" I laughed. "Nothing. Really now Emmett, what are you up to?" He stayed quiet it for a moment to make sure no one was listening. "I'm going to 'prank' Rose. You want in?" I smiled. Finally something good.

"Very much so."

* * *

**A/N: If you review with how you think Emmett and Bella should prank Rosalie, I already have an idea but, as you saw in the last chapter, I'm open to suggestions. I'll give you until the 16th which is next Monday. and then if I don't get any suggestions that I like, or if I don't get any at all, then I'll go with my idea. **

**Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Tell me in a review. I love you all that have already and have been loyal to this story :)**


	8. Author's note!:Please read

**A/N: I know i know! I'm soooooo sorryt that i haven't been updating as much as I did. This week has been rather hectic. School started monday and well...my aunt died on that same day. :( PLease just be patient with me, i've had homework since the first day..so just bear with me please. The prank chapter will be out soon... but until then..just be patient please.**


	9. Chapter 8:Prank is in Session

**A/N: Okay here it is, one of my awesome reviewers suggested this prank... and soo I choose it..mainly because it was the only one suggested and partly because I really like the idea. So thank EdwardandBellafan I believe, please tell me If I messed up your name :). Sooooo Sorry about the taking so long with updating, my schedule has been hectic, school just started last monday, and so while I was writing this I was also writing a paper on the Renaissance for History. So sorry it's short, but I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out. Ummmm... I'm currently working on a new TwiFic Called "Revenge has never tasted so sweet." It is not what it's sounds like. I can't tell you what it's about, just wait until it comes out please. And again I don't know when that's going to be published either. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 8: Prank is in Session :)

"So what do you have in mind my dear over-sized brother?" I cocked my head to the side in curiousity. "Well, my lovely pregnant sister..." He pulled out a pink bunny suit. "We're going to have some well deserved laughs. You see, Alice has took Rosalie on a road trip and Rosalie won't be back until tonight. Meaning we have all day to destroy her clothes, and leave her with this." He gestured to the suit. That meant no one was home except for us. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" He shook his head. "Since I met her, and that was a few years ago. Let's get to it." I said with a rather evil grin. Not that kind that Alice has when she wants to take me shopping, no, far from it. It was more like the grin I get when I have payback in mind.

We ran, well, Emmett ran, I hobbled up the stairs to Rose's room. Emmett went straight to the closet and started to pull out her clothes by the hundreds and throwing them out the window. I held the matches outside, and tossed one in everytime a new load came down. This is the best prank that he has ever came up with. It definetly surpasses the time when he handcuffed Edward to the bed one night, and when I came out of the bathroom I saw my lovely husband un-clothed and chained to the bed posts, that was an awesome night to say the least.

It only took us minutes to burn everthing considering Emmett's speed, and my natural throwing matches ablility. Emmett came outside to dispose of the evidence by buring it and left the bunny suit in the closet. Emmett and I were sitting on the couch when an idea hit me. "EMMETT!" I unnecerssaily screamed. "WHAT!" He screamed back. "I just got a great idea for pranking Alice!" His eyes went wide with curiousity. "Let's do the same thing to her as we did Rose, and since this was a snap decision, Alice wouldn't see it coming!" Emmett grinned wide and ran to the basement to grab another suit.

The Cullens obviously had a secret stash of bunny suits that I was unaware of. I have to make a note of asking Edward to show me it one day. Emmett shortly appeared with another one, but her's was a color she despised. Puke green. Even Alice has her limits. We did the same thing to her's as we did to Rosalie, but it took a little bit longer though... Alice has way too many clothes. She might just actually kill us.

The girl's came back just a few hours later with no shopping bags. We made sure to tell Alice no shopping, she wasn't too happy with us. Rosalie and Alice went to their rooms and just a few seconds later, screams were heard through out the house that both had our names and a few profanties included.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, I know. But thank you guys who have stayed loyal :) I love you all, and thank you for those who understand my situation at the current moment.**


	10. Chapter 9:GET IT OUT!

**A/N: Im soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating for so long!! Thank you for all that have been extremely patient with me 3 School has started and that alone takes up a lot of my free time now.. high school is no joke and being a junior doesn't make things any easier. Then I have church stuff and im trying to maintain a social life of some sort... :) Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews 3 i love you all! And I know... it's short, but next chapter is the Transformation :) so that should be interesting to write.. ANYWAYS.. enough rambling start reading! **

**Disclaimer- I am not the awesome Stephenie Meyer :(**

Chapter 9:Get it out!

Emmett and I were laughing hysterically, when the two came downstairs. "What the heck! Did you guys seriously just lose your sanity. It was only supposed to be Rose!" Alice screamed at Emmett. "Umm, guys? We have a slight problem." I knew my face was screwed up. "Bella?" Alice started to smell the air, and called Edward.

Edward's P.O.V

"Edward! It's Alice!" Jasper called. I grabbed the phone from my brother and heard the frantic voice of my sister. "Alice? Is it time?" I asked calmly. She franticly said "Yes. Her water just broke." I nodded to the car for Jasper to get in. "We'll be right there." I turned to Jasper. "It's time dear brother." We ran as fast as we could to the car and sped off.

Bella P.O.V

As soon as I smelled the blood, I passed out, but not for long. When I came to, Carlisle was standing inbetween my legs and Edward was holding my hand. Then I felt the pain. My face scrunched up for two reasons, 1. the smell of blood, 2. the excutionating pain from my abdomen. "CARLISLE! GET THIS THING OUT! NOW!" I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could when I pushed. "Just a few more Bella. You can do this, you're doing excellent." Is what I think Carlisle said or maybe it was Edward. Heck, I didn't care, I just wanted the dang thing out. I gave it one more good push and that did it. I passed out once again.

Edward P.O.V

"Carlisle! She passed out!" I couldn't hide my worry anymore. He smiled, wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to me. "Elaine Elizabeth Cullen, you are the most beautiful half vampire, half human I have ever seen. I'm your daddy, Lizzy, I'm your father. That woman over there, that is currently asleep, is your mother. You gave us a lot of scare and worry." This moment with my daughter, would live on forever. Carlisle cleaned off Elaine and gave her back to me. He then cleaned up Bella and left us alone. I was absolutly sure I could never love anyone more than I love Bella, I was wrong. If I could cry right now, I would and not think twice about it.

We've been doing a lot of research, and it turns out that these hybrids can survive off of both blood and human food. They're venom is not poisonous, and that was one thing that we were all worried about, but now we have something else to worry about, Bella being turned. I'll have to have Alice to watch Liz while I do it. This was something I was not looking forward to doing at all, ending the life of my love.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PUWEASE?? Cliffhanger of DOOM!! I love you all and so Does Emmett, Alice,and Jasper :) Comments? Complaints? Compliments?? things I need to work on, or if you want me to do a special chapter on a certain subject :) just keep it T k guys?? I luv you!!**


	11. Chapter 10:The End

**A/n: Hello again my friends :) One, thank you for those who actually did review the previous chapter :) I do try to reply to all the reviews that I recieve, but I will not reply to the "okay" or "good" you know.. the one word reviews, that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate them, there is just nothing to reply to. So anyways, I know it's short again, I'm working on two books, and one other fanfiction that should be up as soon as I finish the first chapter :) Which won't be very long now... Enough rambling...I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer :(**

* * *

Chapter 10: The End

It was like I swimming in a lake of darkness, unable to breathe and I had no control over any part of my body. My body had a burning sensation all through it. I was unable to make sense of it, because I have never felt this since James bit me. Since James bit... Edward bit me. This is the end of my human life. This is what it's like to be changed into a vampire. It shouldn't take long now for my heart to stop. No more blushing, or the dreadful crying that I despised. No more smelling like enchanting strawberries like Edward likes.

"How long will it be Carlisle?" I heard Edward ask. "I don't know Edward. Ask Alice, she should know of all people." Carlisle was exhausted, I could tell that much in his voice. "She can hear us Edward. Go and talk to her." Alice suggested. I could see a light, but I wasn't sure whether to follow it or not. "Edward, tell her to go towards the light." Alice commanded.

"Bella? Love? Run as fast as you can to the light and join us." He had to choke out the last two words. I did as I was told. I ran as fast as I could to the bright white light, ready to join my family. I was almost to the light, I remembered Jacob. How much he hated the choice I made to become one of the Cullen's. I ignored it as much as I could to force myself forward to the light, forced myself to my family.

I could feel Edward's hand on mine and his eyes boring into mine. I cautiously opened them, to find Alice smiling, Edward sitting beside me, everyone else had left. "She's here." I heard Alice say. I opened my eyes fully to see the man I love, smiling like I've never seen before. "Bella?" He asked, velvet covering his voice. "I love you Edward. More than you will ever know." Edward laughed one simple chuckle and pressed his lips onto mine for the first time.

This kiss felt different from the others, it had more passion, more love than I remember. All the feelings I had enhanced ten-fold, everything is stronger. There was no holding back anymore, there was no need to. I was virtually indestructable, unless they wanted to tear me apart and burn me that is. The only thing that was ruining this moment was the fact the thirst was unbearable. It was a searing sensation in the back of my throat, I couldn't stand it anymore so I broke the kiss.

"Edward?" He squeezed my hand, still looking in my eyes. "Yes love?" Edward's eyes were a golden topaz. "T-T-The thirst, it's unbearable." He nodded once and let me sit up. "Stand up." Carlisle said entering the room. I did as I was told, standing up on my own. Edward let go of my hand for the first time since I awoke.

"How long was I out?" I asked, knowing I only had 7 days. "You were out for 5 days. today makes 6." I nodded once at Carlisle's answer. "So that means..." I trailed off knowing the answer to my own question. "Tomorrow, the Volturi come."

* * *

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Suggestions? I take all, and will reply, more than likely. Review baby :)**

**For those who are class of 2010 of whatever school... You know we run it :) Juniors Baby :)**


	12. Chapter 11:Not so bad

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter. I will write an Epilouge IF and ONLY IF at least 3 people ask for one. **

**Disclaimer:I am not stephenie Meyer :(**

Chapter 11: Not so bad.

The entire day yesterday was spent me getting used to being a vampire. My vision was clearer, and hearing was awesome. My thirst disapaited after awhile, but it was still there. There was another plus, I am now stronger than Edward for now. Once I get everything under control, he will once again be stronger. Thanks to these new powers, no has been able to sneak up on me, except for Edward and Alice.

"Hello love." Edward's body was right behind me, and his arms were now locked around my waist. "I love you." He turned me around and looked straight into my eyes like he has never done before. "Me, saying 'I love you' is a complete insult to how I really feel, but there is no words to express it or actions." I cocked an eyebrow, "No actions? I could think of one. Something that we haven't tried yet." His voice became very husky and velvety. "Are you suggesting..." A sly smile showed on both of our faces.

Edward picked me up, ran up the stairs, into our bedroom and shut the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist, while he took off my shirt. As he did that, I shredded his shirt. "In a hurry are we?" I nodded my head, "Just in a hurry to get your clothes off." Edward attacked my lips. There was absolutely no holding back. He could be as rough as he wanted to be, and not worry about hurting me. I could feel him moving toward the bed, laying me down, he put all of his weight on me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow." We said at the same time. "Do you feel any better?" I asked. Knowing he had just unleashed everything that he had been holding out on since well, we met. "Very much so. Did you enjoy it?" I couldn't help but laugh at his question. He asked it as though we just got out of a movie. "Mmmm...Duh! We should get dressed. They'll be here any minute." Edward's lips pressed into a tight line, repressing a laugh. "They're already here. They arrived about the same time we started getting into it." I slammed my head into his chest, habit I guess.

"What's wrong?" He asked, lifting my head up. "We're not exactly the most quiet dear. They heard us!" Edward laughed. "Come on, get dressed. I'll meet you down there." He planted one more kiss on my forehead, threw some clothes on and went downstairs. I hurried to put on clothes and ran out our door. Alice was taking care of Liz at the moment. I got to hold her yesterday, it was the most indescriable experience. I can't even put into words how I feel about holding my daughter.

It was just Aro today. Edward and him were talking when I walked down. "Ah, there she is. Hello Bella, I see that you have kept your word Edward." Edward smiled. "I never go back on my word Aro, you should know that." Aro nodded in agreement. "That I should know all to well. Where is your little one?" Aro asked. "Alice has her right now in the backyard." I answered. "Oh okay. Sorry this is a such a short visit, but I most be off. I left Casius in charge, and you know how he gets, especially with Jane on his side." Edward nodded. "I know." I said my goodbyes to Aro and went out the the back to watch Elaine and Alice.

Liz did look like Edward, a lot actually. She has his eyes and my hair, and very pale of course. She grows so fast, she was just born 6 days ago, and she can walk, and run. Liz can even talk some. She looks like a one year old. I felt Edward's arm around my waist. I placed my head on his shoulder. This is as good as it gets. There will be many people who will want her, but we will do everything in our power to make sure that will never happen. Edward pulled my closer in agreeance to my private thought. For right though, we just relax and deal with each day as they come, and hopefully nothing will happen.

I snapped out of my thought when I heard Edward laughing quietly and Alice yelling. (Or not)

**A/N: THE END 3 Okay, now Thank you for all that have reviewed and supported me through all this. I appreciate you guys sooooooo much, it's not even funny. There have been NO bad reviews on this story, and I thank you guys who did not like for biting your tougnes. Again thank you and watch out for my second TwiFic "Blackmail has never been so sweet." It is not how it sounds trust me. I will post it as soon as I get the first chapter typed. Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Suggestions? If you want an epilouge, at least 3 people have to tell me that they want one. Just review saying that you want one. I 3 you guys!**


	13. Epilouge: Jacob :

**A/N: I know,I know,I know. It's super uber short, but guys, it's better than nothing, no? Cause it's 10:30 pm, here and I'm really tired so I just did something really fast. Just so you know.. the P.O.V is Jacob.**

**Epilouge: Jacob :**

J.P.O.V

The first time I saw her, I knew she was it. Edward and I had became great friends since Bella got pregnant. I came out of the forest, and I saw her, Elaine Elizabeth Cullen. She wasn't alone, Alice was with her. I ran up to Alice, thinking that she would've saw me coming at least, but I kind of knocked her down, then she started yelling at me.

"You stupid mongrel! You should watch where you are going!" Alice gave me her "I-know-where-you-live" glare. "You're a vampire! You should've saw me coming! What a waste."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That was five years ago, she has the body and the maturity of a seventeen year old, but in reality she was only 6. Edward and Bella didn't care about the fact that I was always around her, but they did care when I did something else, just a few days ago.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"JACOB BLACK! Please tell me, that you didn't do, what I know you did to Elaine!" There was no denying the fact that they had every right to be absolutly furious with me, and Edward had every right to destroy me right then and there. "There is no denying that I, Jacob Black, imprinted on Elaine Elizabeth Cullen, daughter of my best friend Bella Cullen and her husband Edward Cullen."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I will never deny it, I love her. We will have what her parents have, Alice already told me.

**A/N: Last one guys :(. I really don't want it to end, but I know it has to because school is starting to kick my butt, and im going to be busy all next week and saturday :(. If you liked this one... then please check out my new TwiFic, that I have been promising you guys for a while. Comments?Compliments?Complaints? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me you guys, and I love those of you, who have been very loyal to me. Peace and love guys :**


End file.
